Mondays full of Mayhem
by geeky34
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Glower family. Ranging from stories about the siblings' kids to short adventures. Had a guide to each of the siblings kids inside. Because Castle Glower has no writers.
1. The Kids

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd do sort of a one shots on the goings on of the Glowers! From simple adventures to the Glower siblings' kids, this is my rendition of what the family would be like. I'm going to leave the families down below here to be helpful. They may not be in a lot of them, but some of the oneshots will be about them. This does tie into Sundays in Sleyne, and there will be spoilers children wise. Anyways. here you go!**

**Bran and Thalia:**

_Luella Marian Beth_

-oldest

-is three years older than her brother

-resembles Bran

-Mama's girl

_Mathias Maximus_

-exact copy of Bran besides his mother's hair

-owns a unicorn

-deathly afraid of griffins

-doesn't get along with Ryker

_Selena Grace_

-is named after the queen, only a different spelling

-has wizardly powers

-daddy's girl

-artist

-doesn't get along with Beatrice

-is Ellie's best friend

**Lilah and Lulath:**

_Lillian Delilah_

-is very kind

-loves animals

-is very flirtatious with Pogue's littlest brother (there is a nineteen year age gap between him and Pogue)

-gets along with anyone

-loves to embroider with her mother and grandmother

_Ametopia (Emma) Rose_

-does NOT get along with Eleanor

-very bossy

-looks a lot like Lulath

-is very graceful and proper

**Rolf and Kalys:**

_Malcolm William Bryce_

-does not get along with Rolf

-very much like his uncle Bran

-is a mama's boy

-likes Dagger

-often very controlling

_Alarik Owen_

-twin to Alastair

-very rambuctious

-looks like Rolf with Kalys's coloring

-epic prankster

_Alastair Bran_

-twin to Alarik

-looks like Rolf with Kalys's coloring

-often gets Mathias into trouble

-Malcolm is his favorite person to prank

-has a sweet spot for Kalys and Ellie

_Ryker Edward Pogue_

-heir to the throne

-a mix of Rolf and Kalys

-very sweet

-a bit shy

-a griffins lover

-will always defend Ellie

_Eleanor (Ellie) Cecelia Elizabeth_

-is a daddy's girl

-looks exactly like Kalys with Rolf's eyes

-does not get along with Emma

-very similar to Rolf

-her favorite person is her aunt Celie

_Arthur Rolf Daric_

_-_there is a fourteen year age gap between him and Malcolm

\- personality is very similar to Kalys's

-he likes Alastair best out of his siblings

-his coloring is most like Rolf's out of all of them

_Penelope Delilah Grace_

-sassiest

-grouchy

-reader

-sometimes likes Millie

-resembles both of her parents equally

**Pogue and Celie:**

_Spencer James Rolf_

_-_not really close with any of his cousins on his mother's side

-has a griffin named Raphael

-wants to be a blacksmith

-is friends with Pogue's nieces and nephews verses Celie's

-favorite uncle is Rolf, his namesake

_Jane Delilah Selene_

_-_a little bossy

-very maternal

\- excellent with housekeeping

-gets along better with Pogue rather than Celie

_Luke Owen Pogue_

-a bit grumpy

-very Celie-like

-HUGE mama's boy

\- adventurous

-doesn't really like Jane

-exact same age as Arthur

_Millicent (Millie) Kalys Marie_

_-_a year older than Penelope

-classic baby of the family

-most spoiled child

-most laid-back child

-loves to read and draw


	2. One: Celina's Ponderings

**This features all the grandkids except Arthur, Amelia, Millie, and Luke.**

Queen Celina of Sleyne had always loved her children. Of course everyone loves their children, but her children were her life. They came before her queenly duties, before her hobbies, and before her own needs. It was odd to see them thriving like this. She still remembered when they were born.

It was funny to see Bran with children. He had always been a particularly logical child. He always needed his space, and his time. He was the eldest and very much acted like it. Celina couldn't say she was surprised when it was revealed he was in love with Thalia. She could see him fighting it since the day she arrived. He was not expecting some young, beautiful wizard to arrive. And though she didn't necessarily approve of the way his first child arrived, she loved her little Luella. She was such a sweet child. A bit sassy, and a bit odd. She loved her grandmother and Celina did dote on her first granddaughter. Luella reminded her a bit of a duckling when she was a toddler. Big, chubby cheeks with a rather square like body with large feet made her cuter than any of her children had been. Luella talked a lot like Bran, his mannerisms and love for strange words coming out in her since the day she could talk. Though, she still did better with Thalia than Bran, despite the similarities. It shocked Celina how much Mathias looked like Bran. Besides his red hair, Mathias was almost an exact copy of his father. He had inherited Bran's original slight dislike of griffins, though he had a fascination with unicorns. He was a bit on the shy side, and he only really liked Bran and Thalia in the early years. He had been born around the same time as Ryker, but they had grown into a place of dislike for each other, something that grieved Celina, but she knew was normal. Celina loves seeing her namesake Selena Grace interact with Bran. Bran was her favored parent since she had been six months old. She had shown wizardly powers from one which was not very rare for having two wizardly parents. The funniest thing was seeing her get upset with Bran's griffin Beatrice. They would both get so upset, probably fighting over Bran's attentions.

Celina had always expected Lilah to have the most children. She had always been naturally maternal. But she had the least. Her and Lulath were excellent parents, so kind and caring towards their children. Lillian was such a kind child, looking like her mother, but having her father's heart towards animals and people. Lillian and Luella had grown to be good friends, and they spent the most time with Celina due to common interest. Emma was different from Lillian and Celina could see Lilah in her everyday. She was bossy, but very maternal. She really had the best interest in mind for other people, but she didn't necessarily go about it in the right way. She was particularly upsetting when it came to Eleanor. Celina knee why. Ellie was so much like Rolf, and Emma so much like Lilah. Delilah and Rolf has never gotten along as children and Emma and Ellie were much the same. Celina had always understood Rolf better and she understood Ellie better. Owen had always sided the opposite way. So Owen was Emma's favorite person it seemed, and probably the most spoiled by him. Lulath could usually calm Emma down, but sometimes it took Lulath, Owen and Lilah to do the job, with Celie, Rolf, Kalys, and Celina attempting to quiet Ellie. Good gracious, that had been a long day.

Good grief, Rolf's children were crazy. Celina had always loved Kalys, especially for Rolf. She called him out when need be, and she was quiet enough not to clash with his often hot-headedness. She had never expected her second son to be married and have a baby at sixteen, but that was not in her control. Even now at twenty-nine she watched Rolf struggle with Malcolm. Neither of them understood each other, and it caused a lot of fights. Malcolm spent most of his time with Bran, and she knew how rejected Rolf felt by that. Though perhaps he would never admit it, he felt a strange competition with Bran because of it. She could see how when the father and son would fight in public and Malcolm would to Bran, she could see the look of hurt and betrayal on Rolf's face and how Kalys would gently whisper to her husband and tug on his hand to go back to her chambers. It was one of the greatest struggles Rolf had as his son was only thirteen. Alastair and Alarik were exetreme troublemakers, probably worse than Rolf and Celie combined. The epic pranks they pulled were often funny, but also landed them grounded for weeks at a time. Celina would never forget the water prank they pulled on Cook. She had never seen Kalys so angry. That had landed the twelve-year-olds extra lessons for two months. Celina remembered when Kalys had been in denial that she was pregnant. The twins were only five months when they had been on a ladies' trip to Sleyne city. Her, Lilah, Celie, Kalys, and Thalia has gone to open the new children's home for the orphans in Sleyne City. Kalys had spent the first three mornings puking into the chamber pot. She refused to even think about being pregnant considering the hard twin pregnancy she had gone through. Thalia and Lilah were both pregnant, Lilah being only three months away from birth. Kalys refuses to even think about it, until Thalia finally confirmed it with her abilities. Kalys had burst into tears. She was already worried about Rolf with the kids. Good gracious. Ryker's birth had ended up being the easiest of them all. He was also the easiest baby. Celina loved how bright Ryker was. He was as calm and laid-back as Kalys, with the clever humor of Rolf. He was the next heir to the throne, and Celina knew he was the best fit of them all to rule Sleyne. She especially loved how protective he was of the people he cared about. He would defend his siblings to his cousins, and his cousins to his friends, and his friends to everyone else. And then there was Eleanor. With the strain on Rolf with his eldest, Ellie was the pride and joy of his life. She wasn't necessarily his favorite child, every parent loves their children the same, but his affection for his only daughter went deep. She was a bit spoiled by both her father and her brothers. Her personality was so much like Rolf it was insane. Celina loves the spritely little thing. Even at four she was so funny. She was a beautiful child, looking like a fairy with Kalys's caramel skin and dark curly hair. She had those bright, brown eyes of her father, always alight with joy. She was a troublemaker too, and strongly hated fish. One time she remembered Rolf being called by Kalys to where he had been handed his three year old daughter who was kicking and screaming after Kalys wouldn't let her bite Malcolm. It was interesting how soft Rolf was with her, speaking in hushed tones as the toddler heaved against him. Rolf had never been gentle; but with Eleanor, he was so soft.

Oh Cecelia. The youngest. Celie has been a hero from the beginning. Those little blonde curls the drawings she had given her parents, the grumpy way she would wake up in the morning. The passion on her face for the Castle and griffins. Her little Celie. Celina and Lilah has cried hysterically at Pogue and Celie's wedding. There were tears streaming down Owen's face. Bran and Rolf even shed some tears. And now she had two children. Spencer and Jane were nice children, sort of reminding her of Bran and Delilah. She just hoped a Rolf wouldn't come along for Celie and Pogue's sake. Little Jane had always been in Pogue's arms and planting kisses on him. Spencer has always been interested in the government, following his uncle Rolf everywhere. Spencer only really played with all of Pogue's family; there really wasn't any cousin his age. Despite his love of government, he dreamed of being a blacksmith. Jane was very sweet, always coloring pictures for everyone in the family. She was very welcoming, and loved to pretend to be a mother. She was certainly a cutie.

Celina loves her grandchildren very much. Even if dinners could be very crazy. She still kissed her children before they went to bed, still called everyone 'darling' and still was very fond of her children. But she spoiled all her grandchildren. The holidays were an excellent excuse to deck the grandkids with presents. She and Owen were so proud of their family and what it had become. It was more than she could've hoped.


	3. Two: Ellie Meets Arthur

Rolf and Kalys had not planned on having anymore children after Eleanor. Then again, their kids had never really been planned. They had been teenagers when they'd become pregnant the first time, still teenagers when they'd had the twins, and their last year of teenagers when Ryker was born. With four kids, they'd hoped they were done. The twins were a handful, and Malcolm had an attachment problem. Ryker was an easy baby, but still a baby who cried. They were twenty now, and the children had forced early maturity in both of them, but still. When Kalys told Rolf that she was pregnant, he just sighed and kissed her knowing this would be one hell of a ride. It turned out to be Kalys's hardest pregnancy yet. Not only was she in the last stages of pregnancy in the heat of July and August, but the baby was late, and Kalys was in labor for almost two days. Afterwards, with their first daughter in their arms, she told Rolf she wasn't having anymore children.

And so for ten years, there was no more pregnancies. There were certainly scares, but they hadn't had anymore children. Not that Rolf could handle anymore, or wanted anymore; all five of the kids were handfuls. Especially together. Even Ryker had his moments. More cousins were born, and the Castle was the fullest it had ever been.

Celie has just announced their third pregnancy, and everyone was excited. The kids were in bed, sleeping. Kalys was talking with Celie now. Rolf had retired to their chambers, waiting for Kalys to relieve some pent-up _frustration _in a way they hadn't done in weeks. And gods of Sleyne, he was excited.

She same in quietly, a little jumpy when he grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her. When he tried to move his hands to _other _places, she pushed him away.

She walked away, a little confused. "Rolf, we need to talk."

Rolf groaned, running a hand through his hair. He knew Kalys had been distant the past few days but he just assumed she had been experiencing her monthly cycle. Now he was positive he'd done something wrong. Perhaps both.

"You love our kids, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love them. I would give my own life for our children." Rolf didn't understand this at all.

Kalys squeezed her eyes shut as if she was trying not to cry. "You love, you love me, right?"

Rolf was shocked. "Yes, Kalys, you know I love you. You are the most important person in my life. Kalys, sweetheart, what is this all about?"

"Rolf, I know we are done with babies, but," Kalys paused, letting out a sigh.

"You want another baby?" Rolf sat down on the edge of his bed. He didn't know if he wanted another infant. He thought that stage was over.

"Well, I'm already pregnant."

That had been quite the shock. They had been using some sort of concoction Bran had given them to prevent pregnancy. Apparently, it hadn't worked. Rolf was surprised that Kalys seemed more excited than him. He just couldn't imagine anymore kids. They already had the biggest family, and now to add one more? Rolf was worried.

They told the kids that there was a new baby arriving, and it was interesting how they all took it. Malcolm and the twins didn't really seem to care, and Ryker said he was excited. Ellie, however, just looked Rolf in straight in the eye and looked as if she was about to cry. "So this means I won't be the youngest anymore?" That worried him. They told the rest of the family when Kalys was about six months away from her birth month, as they always had done. They were all shocked, and had hesitantly congratulated them as always. His family had always been hesitant with their congrats and it made sense. They were sixteen when they announced that Kalys was pregnant with Malcolm, and Malcolm was a tough toddler when they announced their pregnancy with the twins. His mother had known about Ryker before he did, but when they found out, the twins were still young babies. Ellie was the fifth child, and when you have a fifth child, everyone thinks you're in over your head, which perhaps you are. Now everyone thought they were out of the baby stage, including Rolf and Kalys; but here they were six months away from their sixth baby.

As time went on, the old nursery connected to Rolf and Kalys's room, which had become an office once Eleanor turned two, was put together again. Kalys and Lilah did most of it, and Lilah eventually convinced Eleanor to help. But she was still reluctant about everything.

As the nine month mark approached, their daughter became ever more naughty. She poured water on Queen Celina's outdoor tea with Lilah, Thalia, Celie and Kalys. Rolf had rarely seen Kalys that mad. He was sitting in the throne room discussing the awful harvest when Kalys, holding their ten-year-old daughter over her shoulder, which could not have been good whilst she was seven months pregnant, over her shoulder, sopping wet, marched in. She dropped the screaming Eleanor into Rolf's lap and said: "Please deal with your Arkish-blooded daughter," in the most ladylike tone Rolf had ever heard her use. Then she marched back out of the room. Rolf had scooped Eleanor up, whose tears were slowly starting to cease and carried her to her bedroom. He tossed her on the her bed and heard the story. She was punished for three weeks; but Rolf understood. He remembered when acting at when Celie had been born. The difference being he was three and Ellie was ten.

And then the time came. After a rather easy labor and delivery, Rolf held his fifth son. Kalys clutched his arm as they sat on the bed, Kalys sweaty and tired, Rolf curious and joyful. If he was honest, he was hoping for another girl, he thought Ellie would like a sister as she was surrounded with all boys, but he liked this baby boy all the same. He was more red than any of the others, revealing that he may be paler-toned, like Rolf. Big brown eyes looked up at them, a little frown resting on his face. Arthur Rolf Daric.

Rolf left to get the kids about two hours after Arthur was born. They all piled into their room, Malcolm taking his place beside his mother. He was fourteen now, the age when Rolf had served as king. Kalys gently placed the new baby into their eldest's arms, and Malcolm smiled down at the little baby. Arthur was passed off to each of the twins, who seemed both fascinated and a little bored at the same time. Ryker stared at his brother in awe, as if he had never held a baby before, which he had. Rolf held his breath a bit when Eleanor took the child. A glare was on her face, but it softened. She touched his nose and the baby cooed a bit, and slowly her face turned to a smile.

"I suppose he's as cute as a griffin."

Rolf sighed; that was the best he was going to get.

**I know this doesn't have any reviews, but if any of you guys have requests for oneshots, just let me know. I have a couple more planned; probably next about Pogue and Celie and when that sort of began. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	4. Three: Celie and Pogue

Celie was nineteen when it happened. There had always been an age gap between them, but as she got older the years seemed to lessen. The five year difference barely seemed there anymore. They had grown closer through all of the marriages and pregnancies. He'd been there when Celie struggled and seethed when Rolf got married. He'd always been there. They trained griffins together, bred unicorns together, gone on every single adventure together. Pogue understood Celie, and Celie understood Pogue.

They hadn't really technically courted, a tradition that the Glower Seventy-Ninth siblings had apparently neglected, besides maybe Delilah. One day it just felt natural. Celie had never worried that her feelings for him may not be reciprocated. They had never talked about it, never really even mentioned it. It just felt right. There was no other way to describe it; only _right_.

It was about noon, they had just eaten lunch and were walking to the stables to see how Arrow was doing with his new baby griffin. It was a beautiful day, full of sunshine. Celie had baby slobber all over the front of her gown from baby Eleanor, but she was okay with it. Griffin slobber would probably be added. Pogue kept bumping into her, which she thought was a little odd, but didn't really think much of.

"Celie?" He asked, slowly. His voice sounded shaky.

"Hmm?" Celie kept walking, her eyes on the stable around twenty paces away.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Pogue stopped abruptly and rested a hand on her shoulder to do the same.

Celie shrugged. "I don't really think of it much."

"What if we got married?" The words were fast, blurted out as if Pogue just wanted to get it over with.

Celie didn't know what to say. She just stared. She knew her mouth was open but didn't really feel like shutting it.

"Cecelia.." Pogue whispered. "Please marry me."

Celie just nodded, still gaping. Of course she wanted to marry him. Of course she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew she was going to since she was seventeen.

Pogue smiled and kissed her. He had never kissed her before; after all their friendship had never been flirty. It was nice to be kissed, his cool lips felt nice against hers. She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing into the embrace. She was getting married.

...

_Three days earlier._

Pogue was shaking. His stomach turned, and he kept playing with his sleeves. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was time. He woke up this morning with only one thought on his mind: it was time. His footsteps were loud as he approached the king's office. Perhaps he was overstepping his boundaries, perhaps the king was busy. No, he really needed to do it. He raised his fist, and plunged.

The knock was greeted with a rough invitation to enter. Pogue did. The king was at his desk working on his paperwork. Rolf leaned against the oak, saying something serious, with Eleanor bouncing and cooing on his hip. It was sort of a funny sight. Both the king and his heir obviously discussing something serious, Rolf having a blanket over his shoulder, and a half-drunken bottle in his hand.

"I can come back later, Your Majesty," Pogue croaked before clearing his throat.

"No, no. I need a break," the king said. He put down his quill. "What is it, lad?"

Pogue glanced at Rolf. "It's sort of private, sir."

Rolf sighed. "Ellie needs to go down anyway. I'll be back about the charges against Guttenburg after."

Once Rolf had left with the baby, Pogue turned to the king. King Glower cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I want to marry Cecelia. We've been friends for a long time, and I've fallen in love with her. I understand that I am not a prince, and I bring not further riches to the kingdom, but I promise I will love and cherish Celie til the day I die. Please, Your Majesty, grant me my request." Pogue used to be good at talking. apparently he had lost that helpful talent.

The king was silent for a minute, and Pogue's heart raced. He tugged on his sleeves. He didn't know what he would do if the answer was no.

"You know, Pogue Parry, I always knew you'd marry one of my daughters. I was a little surprised with Lulath beat you to Delilah, but I knew you'd end up being a part of the family somehow. I was waiting for this day for months now and it seems it finally arrived. I suppose after everything you've done to further the kingdom of Sleyne, I should probably say yes." King Glower stroked his chin. "Just, just wait until Cecelia turns twenty before you actually marry her."

...

_Six months after the proposal._

Pogue did wait until after Celie turned twenty to make her his wife. A whole day.


	5. Four: Blanket Hog

There were many things Pogue knew about Celie. There was one thing that surprised him-and annoyed him-though. Princess Cecelia was a massive blanket hog.

The first night of marriage had gone quite smoothly, a little awkward and blushy if you know what I mean, but it was as nice as Pogue had expected. But now he lay awake, shivering in the cold. They should've gotten married in the summer. Then maybe he wouldn't be so freezing.

Celie as soon as she had fallen asleep, had wrapped herself up in the covers so that they wrapped around her like a towel. Leaving Pogue with a sheet. Good grief, he never expected this.

He wasn't going to wake her. It would be rude, very rude, but heck, this was his wife. She had to learn to share sometime, right?

Pogue looked over at those blonde curls lying on the pillow. And he could imagine how utterly delicious the blanket would feel on his skin. Perhaps if he tugged, he could have a little bit.

Taking the comforter he tugged a little towards him. And a little more. Slowly he was making progress.

Then a hand. Celie rolled over, her hand landing on his cheek. "Pogue, don't take all the blanket," she muttered and Pogue rolled his eyes.

The nerve. He didn't tug. He yanked. Finally, he could be warm again. It felt so nice. Good lord, he'd waiting for this for hours it seemed.

Celie hissed. "I'm cold, Pogue."

Then Pogue had an idea. Slowly he scooted towards her, wrapping his legs around her hips, and his arms around her shoulders so he was like a back sack on her. "See, Cel, we can both be warm."

Celie just hissed.

**Because we all know Celie is a human griffin. Likes to steal things, grumpy, and has a tendency to hiss. I am working on a long adventure one shot next. Anywhos, if you have any suggestions for oneshots you'd like to see, just let me know in the reviews. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	6. Hatheland at Last, Part One

At thirty, Celie really wasn't expecting another adventure. She'd had her fun in her teen years she supposed, and living in a magic castle was never boring. Sure, there were many times when she wished she could whisk away to another adventure, but then she was reminded of how starving and cold it was. Besides, having children was an adventure in itself.

But she knew what was coming when the ground started to shake beneath her, the world turning. She hadn't felt the feeling in nearly two decades, but she knew in her heart what the feeling was. Her soul screamed with excitement, her mind pounded with worry. And then she was there.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She could feel the stone beneath her; very old stone, but stone she had visited before. When she did open her eyes, she saw Pogue. He was cracking his knuckles nervously, looking around. Rolf was there too, just standing up. He looked rather excited, not nervous, something that worried Celie a little bit. Kalys was already at the window, her palms laying gingerly on the sill. She looked very awe-filled, very stoic as she looked out, something Celie wished she could obtain.

"Lilah and Lulath are at the opposite tower!" She exclaimed. "Come see!"

Celie exchanged glances with Pogue. Then Rolf who went to join Kalys at the windowsill.

"Just like last time," he muttered, before making a beckoning motion to who Celie assumed was Lilah and Lulath. "Well, what a turn of events. At least we all got out of the banquet."

Pogue laughed, though it was more nervous than anything. He was fidgeting again, and finally he looked up at Celie. Celie's thoughts were currently clogged with thoughts of Millicent. Their baby was only a month old. She'd been napping with a nursemaid watching her for a while, right before all of this. She would be alright, she had both the nurse and Queen Celina to take care of her, not to mention her siblings.

Her thoughts on children were interrupted, though. Lulath and Lilah had climbed their way up the stairs to join them. Lilah had been crying, and she nearly melted into Celie's arms. Lulath seemed grim enough, though he wasn't in hysterica like Lilah. Rolf and Kalys came to sit, so they were all joined in a circle. Naturally, they turned toward Rolf to see what he had to say about all of this. He seemed lost in thought, though they all knew he would end up leading them somehow.

"Well," he started. "Pogue didn't hit his head, so we don't have to wait on him, though we do have other problems. Kalys is due to give birth any day now, so that could be a problem. We can't really do anything until the morning, but then I suppose we do some exploring. By the looks of it, there's a village rebuilt closer to the towers, so we could check that out. Thankfully, we have the trunk this time."

In case of emergency and suddeness, as it had been the last time they were here, they had packed a trunk full of warm blankets and non-perishable food with the hope that the Castle would preserve it. They had expected to be a lot sooner, or not at all, but the Castle had other plans. The blankets had not been mildewed, though they did have a rather old smell as Rolf passed them out, the food was horrible, and Rolf tossed it out a window.

The night was much more comfortable than Celie expected. They had four blankets, three of which they used to soften the ground. Pogue was warm against her back, and the blanket was thick. She was kept up by the whispering of Rolf and Kalys, though eventually it stopped. Slowly, she drifted off, remembering the reality of Hatheland.

…

Everyone was sore when they woke up, though none of them really talked about it. The men had gone out to search for water, something that annoyed Celie. She hated being left behind. But Rolf had been firm, and he said someone needed to protect Kalys, and Lilah sure wouldn't be helpful if a fight came. Though that wasn't entirely true, Celie was still flattered, even if she was grouchy about it for a little while.

"We don't even have the griffins this time," Celie pouted. At thirty she should've known better, but her kids weren't here to watch.

"Half of the griffins were found here," Lilah commented, cracking her back. "Kalys, dear, how are you feeling?"

If Celie was blunt, Kalys looked awful. Dark circles were under her eyes and she slouched in a corner. Her curls were a mess, poofing about her head. She looked like she was in pain, and Celie couldn't imagine her back was feeling alright after being on a floor. Hell, Celie's back aches during pregnancy when she slept on a soft bed. Her sister-in-law rubbed her forehead, sighing.

"Just a little tired I suppose," she said. "It is rather exciting, though. I mean, this is Hatheland."

"Last time we all almost died," Lilah commented, wrapping herself in a blanket.

Celie sighed, leaning her head back against the stone. Both excitement and worry filled her. She was ready for another adventure, that was true. But this wasn't guaranteed safety, and if she died here, there would be no goodbyes to her children. She had never been a clingy mother, but her heart ached for her four children. Millicent was only a month old. What if she never got to see them grow up?

"Are you worried?" Lilah asked. "I mean, Lillian and Emma should be alright, I suppose. But what if we never get to see them again? I mean we got back last time with the crown and the rings, but this time…" She trailed off, making Kalys look up.

"This tower is alive, though a bit singed. It will take us back if it wills too," she responded.

"I guess," Celie said. "But I don't like us here without griffins. More danger."

Kalys shrugged. "We'll be fine. I hope. There's really no use in worrying about it though. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk."

Celie wished she had the confidence to stand up and just walk out. Neither her or Lilah dared to say anything, the look on the pregnant woman's face was firm. Celie knew she was going whether they told her not to or not. When she disappeared down the spiral stairs, Lilah looked up at Celie, eyebrows raised.

Celie shrugged. "She's the future queen. Technically she outranks us. Besides, she can deal with Rolf's orders."

Lilah sighed. "I really hope this isn't long. Why are we even here? Arkwright and Casper are dead, the Castle is in full, and we have the griffins. I just don't understand."

"Maybe we need something from the Builder's tomb," Celie said, chuckling to herself.

Lilah made a face. "I'm not going back in there."

"Maybe it's for Kalys. I mean this is her homeland, maybe the Castle wanted her to see it," Celie pondered, though she didn't really believe it.

"Or maybe it wants us all to die here," Lilah grumbled. "If that was true, though, why wouldn't just her and Rolf get whisked away?"

They stayed in silence after that, and Celie went back to thinking about her children-and griffin- and how worried she was for them. She tried to calm her heart about it, but it was hard for her to be separated, especially from the baby.

Urgent footsteps came up the stairs eventually, the door pushing open. Rolf nearly fell over, and there was a wide grin on his face. His cheeks were rosy, and there was a light in his eyes that reminded Celie of when he was a teenager.

"Cel! I heard it. I heard it plain as day. You have to come with me." His words were quick, and jumbled, and Celie barely understood him.

"You heard what?" LIlah asked, hands on her hip.

Rolf tuggedon Celie's wrist, lifting her from the ground. She hadn't seen him this excited in years.

"The Castle. Cel, I heard the Castle."

**Here's part one. It's really short. There will be about three parts, and the next ones will be WAY longer, I promise. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	7. Five: Picking up the Shatters

**Picking Up the Shatters**

Kalys felt heavy as she stepped out of the carriage. Her weary feet tread across the cobblestone, towards the exhausted looking man she called her husband. She glanced as Lilah flew into Lulath's arms, sweet kisses being peppered onto each other. Queen Celina teared up with the reunion of her husband, and Thalia looked happier than could be. Even Celie embraced Pogue, and they weren't even married. But her heart just ached. She could see Rolf looking dejected, dark circles under his eyes.

She awkwardly embraced him, just trying to prove to the others that they were okay, to prove to herself that they were okay. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she buried her face into his tunic. She felt a hesitant hand wrap around her back, her heart aching at how paused it was. She let go, blinking away the tears. Rolf cupped her cheeks, gingerly pecking her lips.

"I missed you," she whispered, her voice cracking. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she returned to his tunic, this time taking bunches of tunic in her fists. She didn't know how they had gotten there, but hell, it _hurt_.

"I missed you before you left," he whispered back. He wrapped both arms around her now, rocking to the side slightly, resting his chin on her head. Kalys's heart squeezed painfully at those words. "Let's go inside."

She stepped into the nursery, stroking Malcolm's head as he slept. His precious dark curls, the way his little toddler body rose and fell with each tiny breath. He clutched a stuffed lamb to his chest, his baby blanket laying over him. Kalys smiled when she saw one of her shift's in his crib, and tucked with his lamb. She had missed her baby. Kalys stepped out into their chambers, watching Rolf pick up a crying Alastair. Thankfully, his twin slept on in the cradle next to his. Rolf looked up and smiled sadly when Kalys came to fuss over the six month-old baby against Rolf's chest. She kissed his head as he drifted again.

"How did we get like this?" Rolf asked, sitting on the edge of their bed. "I can't do this, Kalys. I son't remember ever feeling more awful than I have these three weeks-well, ever since the twins were born I guess."

"How did our marriage fall into shambles?" Kalys asked herself aloud, sitting beside him.

She could remember. The sleepless nights with the twins. The bitterness in her heart growing as Rolf's duties grew ever longer. The anger at herself, at Rolf, at everything. She felt guilty as she remembered how many times they had fought in the night, their voices raised, accusations and insults being thrown around. Nothing had soothed the pain in her heart as they rolled to their respective sides of the bed clinging to pillows instead of each other. The affection they had once felt diminished to only in public, something that hurt Kalys. She really didn't have room to complain, considering she'd been the one who kept pushing him away when he tried to kiss her, hold her, be with her. She felt so alone, so isolated, so not herself anymore. Her soul felt so heavy every morning she pulled herself out of bed to nurse her babies and to chase around a toddler. And Rolf came last. She'd been putting him on hold, taking him for granted, putting everything she could before him. She just couldn't face him. She was too ashamed. Ashamed of who she'd become; a mess. A chaotic mess. Her body had been ruined it felt like, she felt so cluttered, not being able to keep her calm as she had for so many years. She was scared and she didn't know what of.

"I don't know who I am anymore," she whispered. "Everything is changing. Suddenly I don't know what I'm doing. This whole motherhood, I-I just don't know how to do it. I'm so exhausted, so scared, so broken. I can't do this. Not to mention, I have no idea how to be a princess. There's duties upon duties upon duties. I just want to hide. Hide from anything, from anyone. I just feel like I'm not enough; I just want..." Kalys paused, watching Rolf swipe at his teary eyes. "I just want to be myself again, but I feel like I'm so far away."

Rolf stayed silent for a second, setting the sleeping baby in the cradle after Kalys had kissed both of his cheeks. He looked down at the floor, using his foot to gently rock the cradle. He swallowed, hesitantly putting a hand on her cheek, calloused palm pressing into her cheek. "I think that's just part of being human. A lot has changed; _we've_ both changed, so much. And I wanted to treat you as I always did, I didn't want to adapt to who we were both becoming."

Kalys felt fresh tears running down her cheeks, a sob coming up in her throat at the admission. It was wearying to keep living like this, to keep running from the inevitable, to keep hiding from reality. It was hard to keep pressing on when she was so utterly exhausted.

"I feel like I'm so close to losing you, Kalys," he whispered, a tear dripping down his nose. "I really don't want that. I don't care how broken you feel, I just want _you_, even if it doesn't look like it did. I love you. I made a promise to you while you were pregnant with Malcolm, and I'm not breaking it."

Kalys leaned her forehead against his, her hand coming to rest on his. Silent tears fell, as she didn't know what to say. The past five months had been only pain wherever she looked. From past traumas to present anxieties, it had been a hellish place to dwell. Nothing was enough; just fear. But in the moment, their love was enough. For so long it had been what was breaking them; the ever-present idea of knowing they had to fix things had been hovering over them, festering bitterness in both of them. But right now, it could be enough, even if it was just for a moment. And hope sprung.

**I know this isn't about Hatheland, but I wasn't feeling that for a hot second. I don't know why, but this idea just came to me. And it applies as a oneshot, so here we are. Until next time,**

**-geeky34**


	8. Hatheland At Last, Part Two

**AN: Yeah, I finally made the second part. It killed me. hehe**

**Hathelande at Last, Part Two**

"Uncle Bran, what's going on?"

Malcolm watched his sister push back her dark curls. All of them were gathered there, trying to figure out what was going on. One second Rolf had been directing Pogue about griffins and security and the next his parents, aunts, and uncles had vanished with the turn of the Castle. Panic was in all of them, and it was the best Malcolm could do was stay calm on behalf of his siblings. He swallowed, trying to breath. His wizard uncle was panicking, helping no one, and his grandfather was going white and red.

Finally, he stopped to turn at them, a sigh letting out. "I don't know, Ellie. I don't know."

Queen Celina frowned, rubbing her temples. "Emma, darling, why don't you help Spencer put his siblings to bed? It's been a long day for all of us."

His cousin, Ametopia (also known as Emma) nodded. She was always one to mother, and she had no younger siblings of her own. Spencer looked like he wanted to protest, but then Luke began to look sleepy. He nodded, and Emma picked up her small cousin, and Spencer took Jane's hand. Their grandmother had newborn Millicent, considering all the feedings that had to be done.

Malcolm looked at his siblings. Alastair was gripping Ellie's hand, and Alarik shifted just two year-old Arthur to his other hip. "Eleanor, go and take Arthur to bed."

Ellie frowned up at him, and he met her brown-eyed gaze. Even at twelve she looked so much like their mother. With the caramel skin, dark curls, and round features. Malcolm knew she needed to leave, not because she couldn't handle it, but Bran wasn't going to say anything, and Arthur wouldn't go down unless someone familiar put him to bed. She relented when Alastair whispered something in her ear. She sighed, but let her brothers kiss her goodnight. Alarik gave Arthur to Ellie and she left.

Malcolm glanced over at Luella. She seemed calm, after all, her parents were still here. He stood beside her, and across her he could see Lillian, who was pushing back at fresh tears. Ryker sat heavily down, his blue eyes intent on Bran and Queen Celina. The air was heavy; even the twins were out of jokes. An enormous amount of guilt poured through Malcolm, thinking of the fight he'd just had with his father. And the twins (who were literally near images of Prince Rolf with darker skin and blue eyes) were not easing his conscientious. Lillian came to sit by him, as Bran stayed silent for a second.

"What do we do?" She whispered, and Malcolm tried to hold back tears as his cousin's hands nervously tugged at her blonde hair. "They just, they just left. Not even the griffins went with them."

That was both a relief and a worry to Malcolm. He searched for Dagger, but his father's griffin was gone with Ellie. Rufus had stayed by Spencer's side this whole time, and Arrow had stationed himself wherever baby Millie was. Malcolm's own griffin, Iliaphar (Hathelock for wisdom) was in the griffin tower with the rest of the young griffins. Out of the royal family only Malcolm (which was a recent event), Luella, Lillian, Ryker, and Ellie had a griffin, though Ametopia had her own unicorn which was basically an equal privilege. Lorcan the Destroyer, and Juliet had gone to take care of the small griffins.

"I'm going to be honest," Bran started. "I don't know why the Castle took them. The Crown and rings aren't helping whatsoever, so we don't even know if they're in Hatheland!"

Lillian made a whimpering noise, and Queen Celina rushed over to gather her granddaughter into her arms. Malcolm could barely think, just tried to fixate his eyes on the ground. His brothers sat around him, their jaws set, lips in tight lines. Ryker brushed away a stray tear, and then inhaled deeply.

"Without the crown, I don't know how they'll get back," Bran was muttering. "Assuming they are in Hatheland."

"They survived as teenagers," King Glower said shakily, a story Malcolm had heard many times. "Now they've only grown."

"They had Rufus then," Bran pointed out. "And Kalys is due to give birth any day now."

Malcolm felt like whimpering. That was the biggest blow of all. Not only his mother being gone, but also heavily pregnant. He was worried for her; he knew she was scrappy, she told him stories all the time of living in the jungle. But he was scared of her giving birth and dying. It happened a lot to women, and there was no wizard or midwife or anything. She was alone with clueless people in who knows where.

He looked up as his grandmother reached to squeeze his wrist. "Your mother is strong, Malcolm. And your father is wise. That group has survived a lot more than this, and I'm sure they'll pull through."

"That's right," King Glower said, though he sounded doubtful. "You were born in the midst of a Castle seige. They'll be alright. Just trust the Castle."

...

Celie followed her brother down the stairs, wrapping the shawl around her tighter. It was chilly outside, the air crisp against her cheeks. Pogue and Lulath stood together near the base of the tower, and Kalys was coming around it. Lilah was just stepping out of the tower, and Celie looked up at Rolf expectantly. He was frowning.

"I was right here," he muttered, before turning to them. "I heard it, just like someone was talking to me. And it said to go to the tomb."

Lilah made a noise, and Celie knew it was because she thought it was the creepiest thing ever. She didn't remember the details, but she wasn't opposed to going back there. If they could get there. The griffins weren't with them this time. Hopefully they could find a boat, or maybe they would have to walk around the lake. If they remembered how to get there. Celie sighed, this was going to be interesting.

"Do we even remember the way?" Celie asked. "If there's no boat, it's going to be a rather long walk."

Lilah ran her hands through her hair. "Do we even just blindly follow Rolf because he heard the howling of the wind?"

Celie raised both her eyebrows at her sister. Lilah and Rolf had been having a bit of a strained relationship due to their daughters' rivalries, and it apparently showed here too. She watched as Kalys crossed her arms, coming to stand beside Rolf. She had remained neutral, but obviously did not appreciate Lilah being a doubter. Rolf muttered something, though it wasn't insulting Lilah.

"If you don't want to follow Rolf, Lilah, then don't," Kalys said rather coldly. Lulath raised his eyebrows coming to stand behind his wife.

Celie sighed. She remembered when the fights had been with her. She'd become sort of a peace-maker when she wasn't hiding from conflict, and apparently she needed to take action, before her siblings clawed each other's eyes out. She tried to think they would control themselves, but they had lost their tempers with each other before, and none of them had gotten adequate sleep.

"We should split into groups anyways. I'll go with Rolf to the Tomb, and the rest of you should stay here and try to get a fire going, and some food," Celie said. "We don't need so many people going to the Tomb. Besides, Kalys should really stay where there's shelter."

She knew her sister-in-law would reject, mostly because Celie would've rejected. She looked ready to argue, but then Rolf whispered something in her ear, and she calmed. It was really a safety issue, and Lilah knew the most about childbirth anyway.

Celie turned when Pogue put a hand on her shoulder. He looked concerned, but she just shrugged. Maybe Rufus wasn't there, but Rolf knew how to use a sword. The main danger was griffins, but Celie knew what to do with griffins, even the wild ones. The Arkower would have to be dead by now, especially since Ethan had poured poisonous water over him. They hadn't found a trace of Wizard Bratsch or the Arkower the last time they had come.

"It will be fine," she assured. "Besides, it will go much shorter if there are only two of us."

"He only has a sword," Pogue said nervously, and Celie turned to look up at him. "And two are much easier to capture than an entire group. Not to mention, no one else heard anything."

Celie turned around fully, squeezing her husband's hands gently. "I trust Rolf. If he says he heard something, then I believe him. I need to go, Pogue. It's important."

Finally he sighed and nodded. "At least let me go with you. Kalys will be with Lilah, and Lulath is armed in case anything happens."

Celie shrugged, glancing at Rolf who was kicking at stones. He looked up, grimly.

"Rolf, we should take Pogue," she told him, but her brother shook his head.

"They need him here. Lilah isn't going to be much help, and if danger arrives, I would prefer having both Lulath and Pogue to be here," he responded firmly.

"As if there's not going to be much danger as you and Celie tromp around the forest looking for a dead man's resting place?" Pogue argued, but Celie sided with her brother. Though Kalys was scrappy, and Lulath was trained, Pogue offered a lot of survival knowledge and skills.

"We'll be fine, Pogue. I need to go follow whatever that was, and I need you to stay here." Something about Rolf's voice made Pogue nod submissively, though Celie could see flashes of anger in his eyes. Perhaps it was because Rolf outranked him that he obeyed, or it was the urgent tone of voice her brother was using.

Celie smiled at him, though she felt guilty to just leave him here. He was upset, and she could see through his thin smile. She went up to the tower to grab blankets for them, and some matches that they had found. Pogue followed her, helping her fold.

"I don't like this," he whispered and Celie let out a breath.

She cupped his face, kissing him lightly. "Rolf's right, you need to stay here. You're out in the open, and for all we know the Arkower could still be alive. Who knows what he'll do. It's the first place he's going to look."

Pogue swallowed. "He'll run into you two first if he comes."

"Maybe, but give Rolf a chance. He's thought this through."

"Yes, he wants his wife to have adequate protection, but he's willing to take mine and tramp through unknown magical forests with nothing but a sword," Pogue said snarkily.

She gave him a stern look, crossing her arms. "I am not some infant who needs protection, Pogue. I have survived many things on my own. Besides, Kalys is in a very vulnerable position right now."

"I suppose nothing is going to stop you now."

Celie shook her head, and gave her husband a hug, and he kissed her forehead. And then it was off into the woods.

...

To say Kalys was feeling cranky would be an understatement. She was already very uncomfortable, and then she had spent the night on a stone floor. Her husband had then demanded she stay inside while he checked for danger, which was very ironic because she had saved his life more times than he had saves hers, and then had gone off into the woods without her to follow the call of her beloved Castle. Now she was stuck with her sister-in-law who she had snapped at for being rude to her husband, Prince Lulath of Grath, whose optimistic ways were driving her to the edge, and Pogue Parry who just kept pacing around, making annoying noises with his boots.

"Pogue, _please_ stop pacing. It's driving me crazy," she complained, though felt bad about it when she saw his face sour. She was the reason he was stuck in here too, letting Celie go on a potentially fatal journey with Rolf without him. But his pacing was adding to her enormous headache. "They'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say," Pogue snorted. "It was Rolf's idea to go exploring, and he was the one who took my wife with him."

"Easy for me to say? Yes, it is easy to let my life companion and father of my six-soon to be seven-children go around endangering himself in the woods. I don't want him to be there anymore than you want Celie to be there. I'm very afraid that he will be mercilessly slaughtered by some evil wizard, but he has to make his own choices will I'm stuck here. No, it is not easy for me to say that. But I have to say that." Kalys, embarrassed, realized that she was beginning to tear up in front of everyone and tried to force away the tears.

Pogue flushed and looked away. Lilah sighed and sat down by her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Kalys leaned heavily against her, focusing on the patterns on the stones in a desperate attempt to keep from crying. She had been rather emotional throughout all of her pregnancies, this one being no exception. It was different, though, in that she was stuck in a foreign land, which happened to be where she was from, with Rolf taking up ideas and running into unmarked territories. It would be an adjustment.

"It is of being the best way," Lulath comforted, putting a hand on Pogue's shoulder.

Kalys hated being in this tower. It was her homeland. A place that she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. And now she was here, finally here, ready to explore the place. Deep down she knew Rolf was right, he told he'd be back, and it wouldn't really work to have her walk for a day and a half straight, only to probably give birth in a tomb. Then she had a fear. What if the all went back to the Castle leaving Rolf and Celie behind in Hatheland forever? What then?

She inhaled, pushing herself shakily to her feet. She glanced down, a bit annoyed as she saw Lilah's hands come up to hover. Then again, someone had to play Rolf while he was gone. She went to the window again, knowing exactly what she would see, but still letting her hands rest gingerly on the sill. The cold, fresh air blew in and Kalys could feel the sharpness in her nostrils. She was trying to calm herself, but Pogue's boots clacking were not helping. Nor were Lilah's starting sobs.

She had to get outside. She might die if she didn't. Sure, she'd been out that morning, but this was different. Also, Lilah and Lulath were starting to make her claustrophobic. She looked around the room, eyes narrowing on the hatch in the room to the staircase.

"I'm going outside," she announced for the second time that day, awkwardly squatting to pull the door.

"I'll go with you," Pogue offered and Kalys rolled her eyes. She was trying to escape. But looking at him, she knew he was going to come, and the ground was soft, so maybe he wouldn't be quite so irritating.

When she made it to the base of the tower, she sighed. She wanted to book it for the woods calling after Rolf and Celie to take her with them, but she didn't really think running would be good for the baby. She let her hands rest on her extremely swollen abdomen, staring wistfully at the trees. Then she remembered why she had come out here.

"Pogue, do you have a knife?" She asked, looking up at the blacksmith.

He frowned down at her, before unsheathing a dagger and nodding his head. "Why?"

"We need food, and the only way to get it is going to be hunting," she explained. "Though maybe there will be some loganberries, I have heard they're quite common in Hatheland. But still, we'll need meat."

"We can't really hunt with a knife," Pogue said. "I mean, gutting an animal is one thing, but killing one with it?"

Kalys took the knife from a surprised Pogue, gripping the handle and examining the blade. "Might be good for whid-"

"Now it brings me a knife-holding pregnant, Hathelocke woman."

Pogue swore and Kalys jumped, brandishing the knife. A very old, very tall man stood in front of them. Pogue was squinting at him, and then turned pale. Kalys could sense there was something off about him, other than the fact that he was pure Arkish, and didn't want to sheath the knife.

"That would be the Arkower."

...

"I don't remember a farmhouse being here," Celie commented to Rolf, who finally looked up.

The sun was setting now, and they had stumbled across a farmhouse, looking rather new at the edge of the forest. They were starving, considering they hadn't eaten anything in about a day, and had just walked and ran through the forest. It was a bright thing, painted a nice blue, and there was a barn to the side. Rolf glanced at her before going up to the door. Celie hoped that they spoke Sleynth. Otherwise, she didn't really know if she knew enough gestures.

Rolf shrugged. He raised a hesitant hand, ready to knock. Celie watched him inhale before his hand hit the wood. A woman answered the door, and she looked wide-eyed at the two strangers. She gripped her apron in her hands. She was almost as tall as Rolf, and very long.

"Hello," she said in Sleynth, and Rolf glanced at Celie. "How may I help you?"

"Hello," Rolf said, smiling, something Celie felt to weary to do, but made her lips curl upwards. "I am Prince Rolf of Sleyne, and this is my sister, Princess Cecelia. We are on a journey for our land, and we would be requesting some food and supplies, which I can pay you handsomely for."

The woman bowed. "Please, come in."

Celie felt very odd all of the sudden. She glanced at her brother, who had his hand securely on his sword hilt as if he sensed some danger about this place. Perhaps it was just being in Hatheland again, but it there was something off. She stayed behind her brother, as they entered, her eyes flicking everywhere.

"The Arkower warned us about you," the woman whispered. "You must hurry before he finds you."

Rolf grunted. "He isn't dead?"

The woman shook her head. "He cured himself from black blister, and then he rebuilt this place with magic. I don't think that he can die. I will set some provisions for you, but please do not tell him you came here."

Rolf raised his eyebrows. "Why help us if you have to be so secretive?"

She looked up at him defiantly. "The Arkower is a tyrant. Since this place burned, his control has only been tighter. I keep here because he has threatened me if I move and do not keep providing food for him. He is breeding wild griffins again, hoping to do what his grandfather did hundreds of years ago. I cannot condone what the leader of my land is doing, especially because I am simply of slave to do his bidding."

Celie didn't really trust her, but Rolf nodded. She wouldn't accept pay, though Rolf tried (Celie thought probably because it was Sleynth money, so what could she do with it?). Celie even tried offering her a ring (not her wedding band, but one Pogue had given her the day before with their children's initials engraved on it, but she refused that, too.

"Just go," the woman whispered. "Do what you need to do to get out of here."

And that was enough for them. They found a slight a cave to camp the night in. Rolf started a fire, though he said he didn't know if they really wanted to be seen. It was a risk they were willing to take, though, if they wanted to survive the night. The ground was much harder without four blankets underneath her (and halfway laying on Pogue), and she kept pulling rocks out from under her.

"What did it say? The Castle, what did it exactly say?" Celie asked. She wasn't trying to doubt her brother, but she was starting to wonder if it had been the best idea to go on a whim with him. Especially since she hadn't heard it. Besides, Kalys wasn't there to go all defensive mother bear on her.

Rolf frowned, obviously sensing the doubt she'd tried so hard to hide in her voice. "As soon as I stepped out onto the cobblestone, a voice rang through my head like someone was talking to me. it said: 'Meet me at the tomb.' I know it was the Castle, Cel. You have to believe me."

"I-I want to," she said. "But what if it's a trap? What if it was the Arkower? Or worse, what if it was Casper?"

"Casper's dead, Celie," Rolf stated with conviction she wished she had.

"What if he returned to Hatheland?" Celie pressed. "Bran always says it's hard to kill a wizard. Besides, his death was still very suspicious considering his power."

"You don't believe me," her brother accused, and in the firelight he looked very young. "You don't think I know the difference between the Castle and Casper."

It was Celie's turn to glare. He was missing the point. "None of us knew the difference between the Castle and Casper, Rolf. He lived in it, controlled it for years."

"No," he argued. "Not until the Castle was full again. Besides, we never knew the difference between the Castle and Casper, but now I do. And I'm saying it's the Castle."

"But what if it isn't?" She asked, letting the doubts fill her heart. "What if he's come for revenge and you're falling right into it?"

"Then I fall right into it," he whispered, his gaze meeting hers.

Anger filled her heart in that second, and she wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. She was angry at herself for going with him, for believing him without substantial evidence, and for not listening to Pogue. They were in a country away from her children, her home, her everything, and she had chosen to leave the man she loved most to go trampse around because he'd heard a potentially evil, wizardly voice in his head.

"What about your children, Rolf? Ever thought about them? Did you think for a second that you have six, with another on the way, children waiting at home worrying for you? Or did you forget about them, and run straight into the face of danger for the thrill?" Tears ran down her cheeks, and she yanked at her hair. She felt so _stupid_ all of the sudden. She missed Pogue, she missed Spencer, Jane, and Luke. She was missing her baby Millie, who needed her more than ever. "We didn't even try to go home. You're supposed to lead us, and you didn't even try. Instead you brought me here. Further away from everything."

Rolf stayed silent, and Celie watched him carefully as he stared out the cave door into the darkness. His brow was furrowed, dark eyes alight with anger, arms crossed, jaw set. She looked away, trying desperately to bring back her emotions instead of sobbing on the floor like she wanted to. She tried to be like her mother, who always was calm in the face of danger, but it was hard. She wanted to punch Rolf straight in the face for his decision, though she was guilty for going along with it.

"You're wrong," he stated, and Celie looked up to see his hard gaze. "I miss my children more than anything. I want to be back, trust me. I want to repair things with Malcolm, I want to wrestle with the twins, I want to talk from Ryker, I want to make Ellie laugh, and I want to cuddle with Arthur. It's what I want more than anything. It rips my heart even now that Kalys isn't by my side right now. But I have a duty, Cecelia. I know what I heard, and I know I'm right. You can hate me, leave me, do whatever, but I'm going to the tomb.

"It's the only chance we have."

...

The air was very solemn at the Castle by the third day. Ellie had cried herself to sleep, and had trouble finding motivation to rise out of bed. She was scared beyond question to what was happening to her parents right now, and nothing was going to change that. Even Arthur seemed to know what was going on, and even though her grandmother had sent for a nursemaid, he had cried until one of his siblings had picked him up. By the third day, he was still upset, and Ellie didn't blame him.

She had washed her face and brushed her hair, not even taking the time to braid it. She had dressed, though she knew her lessons probably wouldn't continue for awhile. She was tired as she trudged down to breakfast, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep either. She was too worried. The twins had stopped fooling around, Ryker had stopped talking about battle strategies and the economy, and Ellie had stopped fighting with her cousin, Emma. It was too much for all of them. She took her place at the table beside Alastair, taking Arthur from him when he reached his hands out. He rested his soft head against her, and Ellie ran her hand down his light hair. While most of them had inherited their mother's dark skin and hair (though their father's hair was dark enough), Arthur was only a shade darker than his father, and his hair was more blond.

She looked around at her family. The cousins were tight-knit, and they were like second siblings to each other. Her brothers all looked very tired, and Lillian and Emma looked like they had cried their eyes out. Ellie would know, she saw herself in the mirror that morning. Luella, Mathias, and Selena (Ellie's closest friend in all of Sleyne and beyond) were very quiet and respectful. Sure, they missed their family, but their parents were still here. Her grandparents looked flustered, and her uncle Bran was fidgeting. She didn't know what her siblings had discussed with him the night before, though Alastair had sworn to tell her. She wanted very badly to stay, but Malcolm had been rather firm. she did deserve to know. She was twelve years-old, after all!

"When are they coming home?" She asked, quietly, though if anyone knew the answer she would've heard it by now. Only Ryker heard her, and he gave her hand a squeeze. He looked like he was thinking very hard, and Ellie wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to come up with a solution. If there was one. She gulped, gripping Arthur to her. It would make her cry again to think about it too hard.

Her griffin, Maximus was by her feet, and Dagger had followed her around this whole time. Normally young griffins weren't allowed to be at the table (due to some frequent bad behavior streaks), but no one really said anything about it now. She sort of wished someone would say anything, even if it was to kick her griffin out. One would think that out of sixteen people, someone would have something to say. Other than Arthur constantly saying 'no' to the spoon she waved in front of his nose.

"Come on, Arthur," she whispered. "Eat your oatmeal."

The toddler shook his head, whacking at the spoon. Ellie groaned, lifting her hand so he couldn't reach. She had never wondered how her mother made meals go so smoothly with six children before, but she certainly did now. Arthur always ate his food when he was perched on his mother's lap. She sighed as Alastair plucked the toddler from her, pushing at his lips with the spoon. That's when he took a bite, realized he wanted it, and then took the spoon himself.

His behavior sort of represented them all. Worried, tired, grouchy, and irregular. They didn't even try to stick to their routine; it felt too _wrong_. Everything felt wrong. Ellie wasn't being clucked at by her cousins, or reprimanded by tutors. Her father and Ryker weren't at important meetings, and she couldn't walk with Aunt Celie through the gardens. She tried to act normal with Selena, but it just wasn't the same. Her mind felt so clogged. She just wanted them back.

"Please come home," she whispered to the dining room's walls. "Papa, bring them home."

...

To say Celie was feeling frustrated would be an understatement. Her clothes were in near ruins, she was cold (but also sweaty), and her legs were very sore. Thankfully, though they had seen many wild griffins, no other danger had shown its face. They were nearing the tomb, Celie could recognize the path towards it. They'd found a creek in the woods, that had been not poisoned for a water source. She knew that because they'd observed many wild griffins drink from it.

"Do you think they found water?" She asked, kicking at a rock.

Rolf looked back. Though they had been bickering this whole time like they were children again, Celie could admit she was grateful for her brother. He'd been silent for the past few hours as they walked, leaving her mind to wander to better times. She would still imagine scenarios as she did as a girl, and she had been thinking of how it would go over when they got home. She would squeeze her babies, kissing their cheeks. She would tell Spencer how thankful they were that he had taken care of his siblings while they were gone. She would cuddle with Luke and Jane as she told them stories, and she would be able to hold and nurse her little Millie. And of course, she would see Rufus; who would remain, and always be her most trusted confidant and friend. Pogue had made his way up there, but her griffin still held the title.

"I'm sure they have," Rolf remarked. "Lulath is good with that sort of stuff, and Kalys is a better hunter than Father himself."

Celie frowned. It was true, Kalys often went hunting with her husband for sport. She knew for a fact that she was better than Rolf, but he was too cocky to admit that. Even now. But Kalys hadn't been hunting since before she was pregnant with Arthur. Would she remember? Was she as stealthy and agile with a protruding abdomen?

"She probably made and set traps," Rolf continued, seeing her face. "She showed me how to make a rabbit trap with long grass and treebark once. They'll be fine."

She tried to think that. Her worst fear was they were first set to Hatheland because the Castle was in some sort of crisis, and her family was in serious danger. To add to that, Pogue, Lilah, Lulath, and Kalys were kidnapped by the Arkower and were slowly being tortured to death. All while Celie and Rolf were skipping down to a tomb. Yes, the feeling was marvelous.

"It's just up there." Rolf pointed, and Celie could see the top of the mound to the tomb. She remembered how excited she'd been as a twelve year-old, ready to enter the resting place of a dead man. Now she just wanted to get it over with and go back to Pogue. But this was for the Castle. And Rolf, but it made her feel batter to think of this supporting the Castle.

Rolf had explained numerous times that he thought this would tell them the only way back to Sleyne. She tried to believe him, but these were all just _feelings_. She was trying desperately to harness the attitude she'd had when she had taken chances against Khelsh, or Arkwright, or the Arkower. But it was hard. As a child she was so trusting, so ready, so impulsive. Now she understood why Lilah had been so cautious. She knew she needed to take it back to a time when she was adventurous. Like when she'd brought Rufus to her rooms, deciding to raise him all on her own, or when she found the eye in the griffins stable. Sure, even then she wanted to go back home, but she'd still had the general spirit of adventure. Now that was all gone, and replaced with longing.

She sighed heavily as Rolf pushed at the door. He was starting to worry her with how quiet he was being. Rolf was normally very chatty, even when no one else wanted him to be. His daughter, Eleanor, was always quiet when she was planning something secretive, something Celie knew was directly from Rolf. While she had lost her sense of adventure, it seemed Rolf was still the same person who had tried to sneak out of the Castle with Pogue, and had begged Bran to show him shock wands. It shouldn't surprise her, but while she used to be able to settle his wild notions (usually with the help of Lilah, whom she didn't have), that job had been taken over by Kalys.

"Oh, Kalys would love to see this," Rolf said. "She's wanted to see all this since I told her the stories."

Celie winced in guilt. She supposed she was being rather ungrateful about the whole thing. Kalys, who finally got to her homeland only only to be stuck at one tower because she was pregnant. It must be rather infuriating.

The tomb was dusty and cramped, the air very with figurines of wives and children as Celie remembered. Rolf lit the lanterns, light illuminating the statues. It felt very surreal to be here once again, eighteen years later. Celie was different, but here was something that had stayed the same. The exact same for hundreds of years. It really took her back to the first time they had been here. She almost teared up, thinking about how young Rufus had been. How young _she'd _been.

"You know," Rolf started, the usual cheerful tone of his voice showing itself for the first time in days. "I remember thinking what an accomplishment it was for a man to have nineteen children. I was so right."

Celie rolled her eyes. "Really, it's more the accomplishment of the woman. Really it's Kalys who should be given award. Especially since she's birthed six children for you."

"Soon to be seven," he muttered, wriggling his eyebrows. "It's true, though. The most one one of his wives had was five children. Kalys is a trooper."

Celie could agree with that. After four pregnancies, and four times giving birth, she had thrown in the towel. She was doing everything in her power to make sure that there would be no more children. Of course, she loved them, but she was not putting her body through that one more time. Besides, her four precious babies were enough to fill her heart. How Kalys had managed five, not to mention carrying twins, basically six pregnancies, Celie did not know. Then again, she had been very young. Four out of their soon-to-be seven children were born whilst they were teenagers, something Celie was still trying to wrap her head around sixteen years later. Then again, if they had one that young, they might as well just get the newborn stage over with while they were young.

"Which child do you want to see the most?" Celie asked, slyly. She personally wanted to see all of her children; but she often wondered if her siblings had a favorite. Of course, parents loved their children the same, but affection came easier to some opposed to others.

"That's a terrible question, Cecelia, and you know it," Rolf replied, and Celie noticed that he didn't answer her question. When he saw her raised eyebrows, he held up a hand. "Malcolm would probably enjoy this the most. He's the most interested in his Hathelock descent out of all of them."

Celie winced at the tone in his voice. That relationship was a strained one, everyone in the Castle practically knew that.

Rolf curled his lip at her face. "I don't understand what I did. He's so much like Kalys; but that's not why we have such a fragile relationship. Though we've had our fair share of fighting, that was mostly because we were way too young to be married with children. It's so frustrating, Cel. I love him just as much as I love all my other children, but no matter what I do, he's angry at me."

Celie made a sympathetic noise. She wouldn't really understand, her children were younger. So far, they had been very easy to raise. Of course there were the occasional tantrums, and Luke was sort of moody at times, but they really hadn't had many problems. They got along fine with their cousins, though they played the most with their cousins on Pogue's side of the family due to age. Maybe it would change when they hit where most of her nieces and nephews were, but for right now, it was a joy to spend time with them.

"It sort of weird to think about," Rolf started, slightly changing the subject. "I was Malcolm's age when we got married, and I was crowned when I was Ryker's. It feels like everything happens to our family."

"What do you mean?" Celie frowned, momentarily distracted by thinking about how much the griffins would love to hoard the shiny treasures in here.

"Khlesh, griffins, repairing the Castle, building the Ship and surviving the Well. And then me getting married, and the whole Casper fiasco. Why didn't at least some of it happen to our great-grandfather or something? Everything has happened to us," he answered, turning around. "I mean, Father didn't even know Hatheland even existed until eighteen years ago! Why all of the sudden?"

Celie shrugged helplessly. "I suppose each event caused the other. Like the Castle bring Lord Griffin to eat Khlesh may have awakened it to show me Rufus, and then Arkwright showed up with the eye. Once the Castle was put back together, it needed Kalys-or Casper did, I suppose in hindsight- and then we had to go get Kalys, and then Casper pressed you two to get married, though to be fair, no one made you have children. Perhaps we just awakened the order."

Rolf was nodding. "That's a good way to reason, Cel. I-oh, wait, hold on. I hear it again. The voice!"

"What's it saying?" Celie asked, though Rolf held up a hand for her to stay silent. She complied, nervously wringing her hands. She watched as her brother frowned, and then frowned harder. It was slightly worrying.

"It said once we find the book we can go home," he said, and Celie felt a twinge of jealousy that she couldn't hear it.

She assumed they both would be able too once they got to the tomb. Everyone still told her she was the Castle favorite (though she knew Eleanor was beginning to rival her), and her love for the Castle had only grown as she grew up. The fact that Rolf was insisting he could hear it, made her slightly bitter towards him. Though she supposed he deserved as much, considering he was basically doing the hard work at this point. Most of it had gone to him so King Glower could spend more time spoiling his grandchildren.

"What book?" Celie asked, shaking her thoughts to focus.

"I don't know," Rolf said slowly. "Maybe it's in here. No, no. It's saying we have to find Kalys."

"How do you know?" Celie demanded, a pit forming in her gut. They'd walked for a day and a half just to walk back to find Kalys?

"Because the voice told me," Rolf insisted, bringing both hands to rub at his temples.

Celie sighed, emotions conflicting within her. She wanted to believe Rolf, but she also didn't want to walk straight into a trap. Especially bringing Kalys into it. Casper had a weird obsession with her last time; and this was no different. If he was still alive (which was Celie's worst fear), of course he'd want Kalys here (she was pregnant again, too). But then again, if she was going to trust her brother as king of Sleyne, she should probably trust him now, no matter how hard it was.

"Then I guess we have a lot of walking to do."

**A seven-thousand word chapter? Yeah, that's why there's going to be another part to this. I don't know how I feel about this one. I started it on a whim, but now I'm starting to get the hang of it, I guess. Until next time, **

**-geeky34**


End file.
